


(Not) Your Typical Breakup

by Liana_DS



Category: EXO (Band), 有一個地方只有我們知道 | Somewhere Only We Know RPF
Genre: Angst, EXO leader-line, Family, best-friends complex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perceraian itu omong kosong. </p><p>(Bukan shonen-ai. Hati-hati dengan bad-mouthed Suho, ide basi, rating menipu, dan ending menggantung.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) Your Typical Breakup

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Wu Fan dan semua karakter dari SM Entertainment bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Lirik lagu bukan milik saya, tetapi milik penulis dan band yang mempopulerkannya, masing-masing. Plot sepenuhnya milik saya dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

* * *

 

**“It’s over. I’m sorry.”**

**(I’m Sorry – CNBLUE)**

* * *

 

Suho mengemudi dari tempat kerja sendirian. Ia berharap Tao dan Sehun tidak membakar rumah karena mencoba menyalakan kompor untuk membuat makanan. Dua anak itu gampang lapar dan Suho pulang terlambat hari ini—bisa saja mereka bertambah lapar dua kali lipat karena tidak segera makan, lalu bereksperimen di dapur untuk mengisi perut.

Jam tangan Suho menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

_Aku tak akan sempat memasak. Sebaiknya, aku ke kedai langganan saja._

Roda kemudi diputar ke kiri, menuju kedai okonomiyaki yang dimaksud. Suho menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan kedai dan turun dari mobil setelah membuka payung; hujan memang enggan berhenti sejak sore. Aroma bahan-bahan yang digoreng dan bumbu-bumbu yang diracik berpadu dalam kehangatan, sebuah kenikmatan tersendiri di tengah hujan. Suho tersenyum.

_Tao dan Sehun pasti akan sangat senang kubawakan okonomiyaki._

Suho masuk ke kedai, beramah-tamah sejenak dengan pemilik kedai yang merupakan sahabat baiknya, dan bersegera memesan karena ingat anak-anaknya. Si pemilik kedai meminta Suho menunggu di salah satu kursi dan berlalu.

Ponsel Suho berdering. Nomor rumahnya tertera di monitor. Ia langsung berdebar-debar, mulai berpikir macam-macam.

 _Ada apa di rumah? Tak biasanya Sehun dan Tao meneleponku,_ batin Suho seraya menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya.

“Halo, Sehun?”

“ _Hyeong_ , kau di mana?” Ini suara Sehun, sesuai perkiraan Suho.

“Di kedai langganan, beli okonomiyaki. Maaf aku tidak memberitahu kalian kalau pulang telat. Tadi aku ada rapat mendadak di kantor.”

“Okonomiyaki?” Suho yakin Sehun langsung cerah dan Tao berlari ke arah telepon, “Beli yang banyak, _Hyeong_! Pakai saus lada hitam!”

Suara Sehun berganti dengan kemerosok yang mengganggu. Suho menjauhkan teleponnya hingga kemerosok itu mereda dan berubah menjadi suara kekanakan Tao.

“Yang banyak dagingnya!”

“Ya, ya, Panda,” Suho tertawa, “Kalian sudah mandi? Oh ya, tadi ada _ahjussi_ yang datang untuk membetulkan _shower_?”

“Iya, _Hyeong_. Air panasnya sudah bisa lagi.” jawab Tao.

“Syukurlah. Ya sudah, kalian tunggu di rumah dengan sabar. Jangan lupa belajar.”

“Kami tidak bisa belajar kalau lapar, _Hyeong_.” keluh Sehun. Suho bisa membayangkan bocah tinggi berkulit putih susu itu ber _aegyo._ Suho tertawa lagi. “Ya sudah, nanti saja belajarnya setelah makan.”

“ _Yes_! Terima kasih, Suho- _hyeong_!” ucap dua anak itu bersamaan lewat telepon, “Cepatlah pulang, kami kangeeen!”

“Kangen apa lapar?”

“Dua-duanya, hehehe. Dadah, _Hyeong_!”

Telepon diputus.

Mendengar suara ceria anak-anak itu menjadi obat tersendiri bagi seluruh rasa letih Suho. Terlebih, minggu ini adalah minggu yang berat.

_“Hei, Tao, jangan menunjuk-nunjuk orang begitu! Tidak sopan!”_

Eh?

 _“_ Gege _itu pakai jaket motif tengkorak, Kris-_ ge _! Aku suka!”_

Suho berdecih. Benar. Kedai okonomiyaki ini adalah tempat pertama kalinya Suho dan Sehun bertemu Tao dan...

...orang itu.

Sore itu juga hujan. Suho baru menjemput Sehun, adiknya yang lima tahun lebih muda, dari SMP. Karena lapar, keduanya bermaksud makan okonomiyaki di kedai langganan mereka. Ketika mereka berdua sedang asyik menikmati makanan, seorang pemuda seumuran Sehun menunjuk-nunjuk Suho, lebih tepatnya ke jaket bermotif tengkorak yang Suho kenakan.

Pemuda itu adalah Tao.

Dan dia datang bersama seorang pemuda super tinggi berperawakan atletis yang sebaya Suho.

Kepala Suho berdenyut. Otaknya menumbuhkan reaksi alergi terhadap Kris, rupanya.

_“Kau tinggal berdua dengan adikmu saja?”_

_“Iya. Kau juga?”_

Oh, Kris sialan. Senyum pertamanya yang tipis nan indah masih lekat di bayangan Suho seolah baru kemarin, padahal itu terjadi sekitar enam tahun yang lalu.

_“Aku tinggal hanya dengan Tao di apartemen pinggir kota.”_

_“Kau tinggal di sana? Astaga, kenapa kita tak pernah bertemu?! Lantai berapa?”_

Pertemuan Suho dan Kris makin intens sejak insiden di kedai okonomiyaki itu. Sehun dan Tao juga sama, hingga akhirnya mereka berempat memutuskan untuk tinggal satu apartemen. Lumayan, biaya sewa yang harus mereka tanggung terpotong separuh. Penghasilan Suho dan Kris bisa dibagi untuk keperluan yang lebih penting.

Aih, Suho jadi ingat Kris lagi.

“Aduh, maaf, Suho, ada sedikit masalah di dapur kami, tetapi aku yakin sebentar lagi pesananmu siap,” sang pemilik kedai berucap penuh sesal, “Bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol dulu? Nih, kopi untukmu.”

“Terima kasih.” Suho menghirup kopinya. Tegangan di tengkuknya lenyap seketika.

“Kau pulang sendiri?” Si pemilik kedai menambahkan krim ke kopinya, “Kris tidak bersamamu?”

Suho meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja.

“Kami bercerai seminggu lalu.”

 _“Jadi, biar kutebak,” Seorang pramusaji wanita di kedai menggesek-gesek dagu dengan antusias, “Suho-_ ssi _dan Kris-_ ssi _pacaran, lalu kecelakaan terjadi dan lahirlah Tao serta Sehun, jadi sebagai pertanggungjawaban, Kris-_ ssi _meminta Suho_ -ssi _dan anak-anak untuk tinggal bersama, ‘kan? Ya, tidak ada penjelasan yang lebih meyakinkan daripada itu mengenai hubungan kalian.”_

_Tao dan Sehun terbahak-bahak, sedangkan Kris dan Suho memanas. “Apanya yang pacaran?! Kecelakaan apa yang kau maksud?!” protes mereka. Kris menambahkan kemudian, “Kenapa juga aku yang mesti bertanggung jawab?”_

_Pramusaji itu terlihat puas sekali mengerjai dua pria dewasa ini. “Maaf, maaf. Habis kalian serasi sekali. Kris-_ ssi _seperti ayah, sedangkan Suho-_ ssi _seperti ibu buat Tao dan Sehun. Makanya, dalam hal ini, Kris-_ ssi _yang harus bertanggung jawab. ‘Kan kau yang berbuat.”_

_“Berbuat apa?!”_

_Sejak itu, Kris dan Suho bersepakat untuk tidak pernah duduk bersebelahan di tempat umum. Sayangnya, ke mana pun mereka melangkah, mereka selalu dikira sepasang kekasih. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka saling lengket (di luar tempat kerja tentu saja karena kantor mereka berbeda). Suho pergi belanja, Kris mengantar. Kris mengurus rekening gabungannya dengan Suho, tetap Suho yang ia suruh tanda tangan. Bahkan mengambil rapor Tao dan Sehun bersama-sama. Putus asa dengan pandangan orang mengenai mereka, akhirnya Kris dan Suho tidak lagi menyangkal jika disangka sepasang kekasih, biarpun Kris dan Suho jadi ngeri sendiri dengan pikiran ini._

Ya, seperti itulah dulu hubungan Kris dengan Suho.

“Kenapa?” Pemilik kedai itu salah seorang yang menganggap Kris dan Suho memiliki hubungan khusus, “Masalah finansial? Anak-anak? Atau... ada yang selingkuh?”

Suho terkekeh, menyembunyikan kemarahan. “Dia tak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia bahkan meninggalkan Tao tanpa anak itu tahu. Dia meminta untuk bicara berdua saja denganku sepulang kerja dan tahu-tahu, dia memutuskan hubungan. Pria kurang ajar.”

“Kau menanyakan apa masalahnya?”

“Sudah, tetapi dia berbalik dan mengabaikanku.”

Kejadian sesungguhnya tidak tepat sama seperti yang Suho ceritakan.

_“Aku akan pergi, Suho.”_

_“Pergi? Ke mana? Untuk waktu yang lamakah? Butuh bantuan menyiapkan—”_

_“Aku tidak akan kembali ke rumah mulai hari ini. Titip Tao dan Sehun,” Kris membalikkan tubuh, “Selamat tinggal.”_

_Petir imajiner menyambar Suho saat memahami makna dari kalimat Kris. “Kau meninggalkan kami_ selamanya _? Kenapa? Kau bahkan belum sempat pamitan pada Tao, adikmu sendiri! Jangan katakan hal bodoh dan pulang bersamaku sekarang!”_

_Kris terus berjalan. Suho mengejarnya dan meraih sikunya._

_“Kris, ada apa?! Kau harus menjelaskan padaku supaya setidaknya, Tao dan Sehun bisa mengerti kenapa kau pergi!”_

_“Tao dan Sehun tak perlu tahu alasan aku pergi.”_

_Dengan itu, Kris menghempaskan lengan Suho dan lari secepat mungkin._

_“Kriiis!!!” Suho mengikuti Kris hingga ke stasiun bawah tanah, tetapi Kris menghilang di sana._

Kopi di gelas Suho tandas hanya dalam beberapa tegukan besar. “Sialan. Terkutuklah dia. Kau tahu, Tao menangis terus hingga matanya bengkak selama semingggu itu dan Sehun tidak mau makan. Baru-baru ini saja, nafsu makan mereka naik lagi. Apa Kris tidak memikirkan bagaimana kalau Tao dan Sehun sakit gara-gara kepergiannya yang tidak jelas ini? Setidaknya Tao lah. Apa sih yang ada di otaknya?”

Sang pemilik kedai gemetar. Suho sedang mencengkeram cangkir erat-erat—bisa saja memecahkannya karena emosi. Wanita pemilik kedai bergegas mengalihkan pembicaraan.

“A-ah, sepertinya pesananmu sudah jadi. Ayo, ayo, ambillah di _counter._ ”

Sadar tindakannya sedikit berlebihan, Suho menghela napas panjang dan tersenyum kembali.

“Maaf sudah membuatmu takut, Ayumi- _ssi_. Mestinya aku tak membiarkan diriku termakan,” Suho membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan sebelum mengambil pesanannya di _counter_ , “Terima kasih sudah melayaniku secara personal begini.”

“Tak masalah. Aku mengerti perasaan orang yang baru bercerai karena aku pun pernah mengalaminya. Maafkan aku juga sudah menyinggung masalah ini.”

Suho membuka dompet untuk membayar dan pandangannya langsung tertuju pada sebuah foto di sisi dalam dompet.

Fotonya dengan Kris, Tao, dan Sehun, berempat.

“Kau mau dengar saranku untuk seseorang yang baru putus?” Ayumi mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Suho yang baru membayar. Suho memandang Ayumi kosong.

“Buang foto kekasihmu, _semuanya_ , biarpun dalam foto itu ada orang lain. Lupakan dia.”

Suho berterima kasih sekali lagi, datar, seolah kehidupan telah meninggalkannya. Ia keluar kedai dan mengembangkan payungnya, cepat masuk ke mobil. Usai menutup pintu dari dalam mobil, Suho memandangi foto keluarganya sekali lagi.

Membuang semuanya?

Suho membenci Kris. Tao dan Sehun pun sama bencinya. Lalu apa susahnya meremas foto itu dan membuangnya?

Nyatanya sulit. Suho sudah mengeluarkan foto itu dari dompet, meremasnya, tetapi tangannya tidak bergerak lebih jauh.

 _“_ Hyeong,” _Sehun menempelkan ujung telunjuknya di pipi Suho, sore itu sepulang sekolah, “teman-teman sekelas kami cerita tentang restoran yang kemarin baru dibuka. Katanya_ beefsteak _di sana enak sekali.”_

_“Benarkah?” Suho tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini, tetapi ia tidak berniat mengabulkannya. Uangnya sudah menipis. Ini ‘kan tanggal tua._

_“Iya, apalagi katanya di sana murah sekali dan banyak paket yang gratis.” Tao menyetujui, sesekali melirik kakaknya yang sedang mengemudi._

_“Teman-teman sudah ke sana semua,_ Hyeong.” _tambah Sehun. Suho tertawa tak enak. “Kalian mau ke sana juga?”_

_Sehun dan Tao mengangguk-angguk cepat, membuat Suho mengusap tengkuknya. Apa harus ia katakan untuk mengalihkan anak-anak ini?_

_Mendadak, Kris mengubah arah. Suho menoleh pada si pengemudi. “Jalan pulang tidak lewat sini.”_

_“Sst.”_

_Ah, Kris. Misterius seperti biasa._

_Tahu-tahu saja, mobil Kris sudah sampai di depan restoran yang dimaksud Sehun. “Wow!” Sehun menoleh dengan mata berbinar pada Kris, “Kita makan di sini, Kris-_ hyeong _?”_

_Kris mengangguk. “Semua turun.”_

_Sehun dan Tao girang tak kepalang dan langsung mengikuti Kris masuk restoran._

_“Hei, Kris, uangmu cukup untuk ini?” Suho khawatir, “Jujur, aku tak bawa uang lebih.”_

_“Tak apa. Pesanlah yang kau suka. Biar aku yang bayar.”_

_Berbeda dengan dua adiknya, Suho memilih satu menu dengan ragu, menu yang paling murah. Heran, tiba-tiba saja Kris berbelok dan membawa mereka semua ke restoran mewah begini... ada apa?_

_Ah. Benar. Suho ingat sesuatu._

_“Kris-_ ge _sedang kaya, ya? Tiba-tiba mentraktir kami begini. Terima kasih,_ Ge. _” Tao memasukkan potongan_ beefsteak _ke mulutnya._

_“Sama-sama.”_

_“Kris-_ hyeong _memang baik! Terima kasih banyak! Ini enak sekali, lho!” Sehun mengarahkan garpu yang ada potongan dagingnya pada Kris, “Ayo,_ Hyeong, _kau juga harus mencobanya!”_

 _Kris menerima suapan Sehun dan mengunyah dalam sunyi. Suho tersenyum dan berbisik pada Kris. “Ini permintaan maaf karena memarahi mereka kemarin? Yang gara-gara pertengkaran mereka habis main_ game _?”_

_Kris berdecak. “Bukan urusanmu.”_

_Kalimat ini berarti ‘iya’ bagi Suho. Ia beralih pada Tao dan Sehun. “Teruslah jadi anak baik, biar Kris mau mentraktir kita terus!”_

_Kris menginjak kaki Suho, tetapi Suho tetap tersenyum pada adik-adiknya._

_“Baik_ , _Suho_ -hyeong _!”_

Kris itu baik, sebenarnya.

Jika ia tidak pergi begitu saja.

Kenangan-kenangan bersama Kris terlalu berharga untuk dibuang, sebenci apapun Suho pada Kris sekarang. Konyol. Foto yang semula diremat Suho kini kembali ke bentuk persegi panjang, terselip di bawah boneka anjing hiasan dasbor.

Kris itu tidak tergantikan.

_Kurang ajar!_

Suho melajukan mobilnya. Pedal rem sama sekali tidak ada gunanya karena Suho sedang frustrasi. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya melepaskan diri dari Kris yang, ia yakin, telah melupakannya. Melupakan Tao dan Sehun. Pria itu iblis.

Iblis yang dulu pernah menjaga Tao dan Sehun bersama Suho.

Jarum di speedometer terus bergerak turun menuju zona merah di sisi kanan. Jalanan sedang sepi, menguntungkan Suho; ia tak perlu khawatir akan menabrak orang dalam kecepatan setinggi ini.

_Kenapa aku begitu tersiksa hanya karena mengingatnya? Aku membencinya, sangat membencinya! Dia menyakitiku, menyakiti Tao dan Sehun, untuk apa mengingatnya! Kami bisa melangkah bertiga tanpanya!_

_Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya?_

Suho berbelok ke kanan. Jalanan masih sepi, tetapi ada seseorang yang berdiri di bawah tiang lampu jalan. Ia memandangi sesuatu di tangannya, entah apa. _Wiper_ menyingkap air hujan yang menutup jendela mobil dan jelaslah siapa pria itu.

_Kris?! Apa yang dia lakukan di situ?_

Suho melambatkan mobilnya, mendekati Kris, tetapi Kris mendongak, kaget, agak ragu beberapa saat. Ia memandang mobil Suho dalam-dalam... dan, sayangnya, kemudian berjalan cepat menghindari mobil.

Suho gagal mendekati Kris sebelum memulainya. Terasa menyakitkan memandang punggung Kris yang bergerak menjauhinya.

Kris yang mengucapkan ‘selamat tinggal’ dengan tega.

Kris yang membuat Tao dan Sehun bersedih.

Kris yang menenggelamkan Suho dalam keputusasaan.

Kris dengan tatapan tajamnya—

—yang menyembunyikan rasa letih untuk dirinya sendiri supaya tidak membebani pikiran Suho, Tao, dan Sehun.

Kris dengan manik coklatnya yang menyimpan harapan besar lagi tahu diri; Suho tak akan mengampuninya, maka harapannya untuk pulang hanya tinggal harapan.

Suho marah. Jika memang Kris ingin kembali, Suho tentu tak akan menerimanya. Namun, bagian lain dirinya jatuh terlalu dalam pada Kris.

_Perpisahan kita itu omong kosong. ‘Selamat tinggal’ itu tak ada. Yang ada hanya ‘sampai jumpa’._

Suho tak benar-benar mengenali apa yang ia rasakan. Ia membenci Kris, tetapi kebencian itu ada karena ia terlalu menyayangi Kris. Jiwanya jadi sulit menerima perpisahan dan mengubah perasaannya menjadi dendam. Tanpa ia sadari, ia menginjak pedal gas, mempercepat mobilnya yang sudah cepat.

_Sampai ketemu lain waktu, Kris._

Bruak!!!

Mobil hitam itu menabrak dinding di sisi jalan, ringsek. Suho terantuk keras ke depan. Darah memancar dari kepala dan dadanya, memercik ke foto yang ia selipkan di bawah anjing dasbor. Di sisi mobil itu, ada satu tubuh tinggi yang tergeletak berlumuran darah. Sebuah foto melayang dari tangannya dan mendarat di samping tubuh kakunya.

Tao dan Sehun tak akan mendapatkan okonomiyaki, juga kakak-kakak mereka.

Badai perasaan Suho belum berakhir bahkan setelah nyawanya meninggalkan raga.

Dan misteri perginya Kris masih terkubur dalam debu.

Satu hal yang pasti, Suho dan Kris akan bersama lagi. Di kehidupan lain, di dimensi lain, entah. Tao dan Sehun akan menyusul mereka belakangan.

* * *

 

 _Suatu ketika, Kris dan Suho menikmati sarapan di beranda. Suho menuangkan kopi yang ia seduh ke dalam gelas Kris, lalu menyeruput kopinya sendiri. Kris mengunyah_ sandwich _nya—buatan Suho—lalu menelannya._

_“Bagaimana?” Suho ingin tahu bagaimana rasa makanan buatannya._

_“Enak.” jawab Kris singkat. Koran pagi mengalihkan fokusnya dari Suho._

_Tiga puluh menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Manik hitam Suho tak henti-henti memandang Kris. Pria Cina-Kanada itu punya terlalu banyak keindahan dalam setiap lekuk wajahnya. Bagaimana pria itu memperlakukan Suho dan Sehun seperti keluarga makin membuatnya tampan._

_“Hei, kau memandangiku seperti itu sejak beberapa menit lalu.” ujar Kris akhirnya, masih membaca koran._

_Suho tersedak. “Eh... benarkah?”_

_Kris diam dan Suho tertunduk kikuk._

_“Aku... aku hanya mengagumimu, Kris. Kau sangat tampan. Jangan salah tangkap! Aku ini masih suka wanita!” Suho berdalih._

_Kris tersenyum. “Aku sebagus itu untuk kau kagumi, menurutmu? Terima kasih.”_

_Sekali lagi, Suho mengumpat dalam hati karena senyum Kris yang kelewat indah membuatnya gugup. Meski tak ada ‘cinta’ di antara dia dan Kris, Suho terjun bebas dalam jurang perasaan tak dikenal ini tanpa ada yang menangkapnya di bawah. Perasaan itu terus bertumbuh hingga membuat ia gila._

_Gila pada Kris, sahabatnya sendiri,_ partner _nya membesarkan Sehun dan Tao._

* * *

 

Cinta dan benci itu bedanya tipis. Tipis sekali. Bahkan bisa persis atau merupakan satu kesatuan yang utuh.

Maka, jangan tertipu.

Sebuah kisah cinta yang indah bisa jadi adalah tragedi permusuhan paling busuk. Sebaliknya, drama sengit antara dua atau lebih orang mungkin merupakan wujud sesungguhnya dari cinta.

* * *

 

**“I'm sorry, even if you leave me, I'll be waiting for you.”**

**(Over The Rainbow – TRAX)**

* * *

**TAMAT**

**Author's Note:**

> Absurd, gantung, idenya lawas, tapiiiii aku suka banget sama pair KrisHo (telat banget, Kris udah keluar baru suka) dan jadi pingin nulis ini. Argh, apalah ini. Intinya, Suho itu kesel, benci, nggak suka sama Kris yang ninggalin dia, tetapi marahnya dia itu karena Kris ninggalin dia waktu dia lagi jatuh cinta banget (konteksnya best friends complex lho, bukan romance) sama Kris. Karena bingung sama perasaannya sendiri, Suho jadi kehilangan kendali sama mobilnya dan ngebunuh Kris juga dirinya sendiri di saat bersamaan.  
> *aduh, mana posternya sedap banget gitu lagi, aish.*  
> Daaan terungkap sudah kenapa ratingnya mature: karena ada dead chara yang matinya nggak enak. Aku cuma ingin menghindarkan adik-adikku dari keracunan FF angsty begini dengan masang rate M  
> Maaf sudah menyiramkan air garam di luka yang baru tertutup. Anyway, terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan review.


End file.
